


Tiger and Tigger

by ohthewhomanity



Category: The Jungle Book (1967), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Gen, Humor, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthewhomanity/pseuds/ohthewhomanity
Summary: When Shere Khan meets Tigger, only confusion - and hilarity - can ensue.Brought over from FFN.





	Tiger and Tigger

Shere Khan, tiger terror of the jungle, crept forward through the tall grass, not making a sound as he stalked closer and closer towards his prey. The deer was nonchalantly munching on grass, out in the open, completely unaware that its death was nigh. But that was just how Shere Khan liked it. He was the master of surprise. Nearer and nearer he came, silently placing one paw in front of the other, so close. He readied himself for the pounce…

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-HOO!"

Something small and orange came bounding out of nowhere, landing right by the deer's hindquarters. The deer, startled, turned tail and fled for the trees. It was out of sight in seconds.

Shere Khan snarled a curse and turned to face the confounded creature that had ruined his meal.

His yellow eyes widened.

"Who are _you?_" he demanded. "These are _my _hunting grounds. There's only room for one tiger around here."

"What's a tiger?" asked the intruder. "I'm Tigger!"

"Tigger?" Shere Khan snorted. "You're not pronouncing it right."

"Yessir, I am!" Tigger insisted. "T-I-double-guh-errrrr! That spells Tigger!"

"Whether you realize it or not, you _are_ a tiger," Shere Khan insisted. "You're orange with black stripes—"

"Or black with orange stripes; I've never been sure about that," Tigger commented.

"—and you've got a tiger's head, legs, and tail," Shere Khan continued. "Actually, about the tail…"

It was a strange thing, this "Tigger's" tail. It didn't hang low with a graceful curve like Shere Khan's. Instead, it seemed to scrunch up like Kaa's coils sometimes did.

"The tail's for bouncin'!" Tigger explained, bouncing up and down on it to illustrate.

"Bouncing…? Tigers don't bounce!" Shere Khan sputtered.

"Don't be ridiccorus," Tigger scoffed. "Bouncin' makes ya feel just grrreat!"

And he bounced around again with a gleeful "Hoo-hoo-hoo-HOO!"

Shere Khan slapped a paw to his face in a very un-tiger-like fashion, but he was far too exasperated with this idiotic creature to care about his own dignity.

"You," he said, "Are a disgrace to our species."

"Species?" Tigger laughed. "Don't have a species! I'm the only Tigger in the world! And I'm puh-_roud _of it!"

He jumped up and began to sing, bouncing around and around the bewildered tiger.

"_The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
__Is Tiggers are wonderful things!  
__Their tops are made outta rubber;  
__Their bottoms are made outta springs!  
__They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,  
__Fun-fun-fun-fun-fun!  
__But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is  
__I'm the only one!  
__Oh, I-I-I-I'm the only one! Rraar!_"

He slid to a sudden halt, giving Shere Khan a friendly slap on the back.

"Come on, buddy, let's go do some bouncin'!"

"No _thanks_," Shere Khan snarled, shoving the paw away.

"But it'll be lotsa fun!" Tigger insisted.

Shere Khan wondered if it would be worth the effort to bare his teeth and have this annoying critter disappear off the face of the earth, but he knew from experience that annoying critters had an insufferable tendency towards immortality. Whatever he did to it, this "Tigger" would be back to bother him. Just like that stupid vulture.

"Where're ya goin'?" Tigger called after the tiger, who had decided to find somewhere else to hunt.

"Well… T-T-F-N! Ta-ta for now!" he said. Then he shrugged and bounced away, off to find someone else to play with.


End file.
